


You Are All I Want!

by Me_Me157



Series: I'll Be Whatever You Need [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that things are over between Blaine and Kurt and Kurt has moved out of the home that they shared, Blaine is ready to start a new relationship with Sam. Although some might think it's to soon, Blaine really, really wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are All I Want!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of 'I'll Be Whatever You Need!'. Enjoy!

Friday evening Blaine and Sam are sitting across from each other in the Italian restaurant they choose to have dinner at. It reminded them of Breadstixs back in Lima. Their waitress had just brought them their drinks and took their food order as they both sat, nervously smiling at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam, this is crazy. We've had dinner together 100's of times in the past. Why are we making tonight feel so awkward?" Blaine asked before taking a sip of his ice tea.

"I don't know, maybe because this is the first time we've had dinner together since I've had your dick in my mouth." Sam said without thinking.

Blaine coughed, almost choking on the ice tea he just swallowed. He was glad that he had swallowed it or it would have wound up sprayed on the table next to them. He looked over to see if their neighbors at the next table heard Sam's comment. It was a young couple and judging by the looks on their faces they did. The girl looked like she was trying to hold in her laugh while the guy she was with looked appalled.

"Tell me he did not just say that out loud like its normal dinner conversation. The nerve of some people." the guy said.

"Oh please, stop acting like you never had a dick in your mouth." the girl replied.

"I may have had one or two in there, but I did not broadcast it in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

"No, you just did it in the bathroom of a crowded restaurant."

"What can I say, Chris was gorgeous and neither of us could wait until we got back to his place." he said before looking over and winking at Blaine and Sam letting them know that he really wasn't offended.

They looked at each other and started laughing and just like that all of the awkwardness was gone. Not long after that their food was brought out. They ate off each other's plate as well as their own like they always did. They kept the conversation light while they ate. Neither of them wanted dessert so once they paid the check they left. They weren't ready for the night to end yet and since the weather was nice they decided to walk over to Tompkins Square Park, which wasn't far from the restaurant. They had a seat on one of the empty benches.

Sam turned to look at Blaine trying to decide if he should ask what he really wanted to ask him. Blaine, who knew Sam almost better than Sam knew himself, could tell that Sam wanted to say something to him but was hesitating for some reason.

"You know that you could ask me anything, or tell me anything for that matter right?" Blaine said looking directly into Sam's eyes.

"I know that. I was just wondering if it's really over between you and Kurt or is there a chance for the two of you to get back together. Not to bring up the past, but this isn't the first time the two of you broke up because of cheating."

"No, you're right, it's not. The difference is that when I did it that one time back in high school I felt bad immediately after. Hell I felt bad after sleeping with you the other night. But with Kurt, this has been going on for over a month and he didn't feel bad about it in the least. Hell, he acted like I betrayed him by having him followed."

"I don't get that part. You just got busted for cheating and instead of owning up to your mistake you act all offended because there is now proof of your little fling. Who does that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah well that's Kurt for you. Always the victim. Nothing is ever his fault."

"What if he comes back asking for another chance? What if he tries to reason that when you cheated he gave you another chance so why can't you give him another chance?"

"I'll politely point out to him that although it doesn't excuse what I did, when I cheated I was in high school feeling lonely and neglected by him. I'll remind him that I felt so bad about it that I came to New York earlier than planned so I could confess what I did to him in person. But what was his reason for cheating. The moment we got engaged I made him the center of my universe. I did everything I could to make him happy. I even cut down on the amount of time I was spending with you because he asked me to."

"He asked you to cut back on the amount of time we spent together? Why?" Sam asked.

Blaine could have kicked himself for letting that last part slip out. He never wanted Sam to know that Kurt was the reason he wasn't spending that much time with his best friend anymore.

"I really didn't mean for that last part to come out. Kurt was never comfortable with how close you and I got after our first break-up or the fact that we remained close after he and I got back together. Once you came out as bisexual he wanted me to cut all ties to you altogether, but I couldn't do that. So I agreed to spend less time with you. I'm so sorry Sam."

"Hey, no worries. I get it, Kurt was your priority at the time. So it's really over between you and Kurt? No getting back together?"

"No, no getting back together for Kurt and me. I hope he and Chandler are happy together, but I'm done."

"Is it wrong of me to say that I'm glad to hear that?"

"Not at all."

"So is it too soon to ask about you and me? I mean I know you just broke off your engagement, but I really want to see what this could be between us."

"Actually I would like that." Blaine said reaching over and taking Sam's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"I know some people might think that it's too soon, but I like to think of it as things going back to the way they should have been all along. What do you think?"

Instead of answering with words, Sam pulled on Blaine's hand bringing him closer and softly kissed him. He figured that was all the answer Blaine needed. They sat in the park for a little while longer in comfortable silence before deciding it was time to go.

"I had fun tonight." Blaine said as they walked out of the park.

"So did I."

"Could I interest you in coming back to my place? We could cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie, which is something we haven't done in a long time."

"Make it a movie we've seen already so we can make out during it and you got yourself a deal." Sam said smiling at Blaine.

"I think that can be arranged."

So they hailed a cab and went to Blaine's house. Once they got there Blaine got them some drinks while Sam picked out a movie. True to word he put in The Avengers and he and Blaine made out on the couch through most of the movie. Once the movie ended Blaine put on Pandora on his blue ray player and he and Sam continued to lounge on the couch, kissing occasionally until they both fell asleep.

Over the next couple of weeks Blaine and Sam made the transition from best friends to boyfriends seamlessly. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Whenever they were both free from work, school and photo shoots you could always find them together. They would either be at Sam's loft or Blaine's condo. To Blaine it really did feel like this is how things should have been from the beginning.

Of course all good things must come to an end. It was early Saturday afternoon and Blaine was home waiting for Sam to finish up at a last minute photo shoot when someone started banging on his front door. Wondering what was going on, Blaine opened the door to find Santana looking pissed off and Rachel looking nervous. Still not sure about what this was about, Blaine stepped to the side and let his two friends in. Santana started in on him as soon as he shut the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey Rach, Santana, what's going on?"

Rachel started to say something, but Santana beat her to it.

"You know when you first cheated on Kurt with that Eli guy, who you meet online, I didn't say anything because Kurt felt he was somewhat to blame for that. Then you two got back together and even got engaged and I was really happy for the two of you. I helped the two of you move into this house. So imagine my shock when Kurt showed up back at the loft saying he was moving back in."

"Santana calm down….." Rachel tried to say.

"Shut it unibrow, I'm just getting started." Santana said to Rachel before turning back to Blaine.

Blaine knew where Santana was going with this, but waited to hear just what Kurt had told them before saying anything.

"So after Kurt was gracious enough to forgive you the first time you cheated and you put together this elaborate proposal claiming that you love Kurt and that you would never hurt him again, what do you do? You turn around and cheat again! With Sam no less, who I have some choice words for as well."

Blaine stood there getting madder by the minute.

"And to make matters worse I have to sit and listen to him constantly complain about this. But for some strange reason he stills feels protective of you because when I first told him that I was going to come over here and give you a piece of my mind he begged me not to, to just let it go, but I just couldn't take it anymore. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't go all Lima Heights on your ass right now."

"Santana, would you just stop it?" Rachel asked her pissed off roommate. Then turning to Blaine.

"Blaine, we're not here to gang up on you, we just want to know why you would do this to Kurt again."

Neither of them was suspecting what came out of Blaine's mouth next.

"That Little Bitch!"

Both Rachel and Santana were shocked by Blaine's outburst and the venom in his words caused both girls to take a step back.

"Let's just keep this between the two of us he said. We both made mistakes he said. We'll just tell everyone that we realized that we were not the same people that we were in high school and decided to move on." Blaine said more to himself as he went over to a desk and took out the envelope that had the pictures of Kurt and Chandler in it. He couldn't believe that while he agreed to not tell anyone about Kurt and Chandler and to never show anyone the pictures, Kurt was talking trash about him behind his back.

"Just so you know there was no ongoing affair going on between me and Sam. Yes I spent the night with him once before I broke up with Kurt and I felt guilty about the very next morning, but it was after I saw these." Blaine said giving the envelope to Santana.

Santana took the pictures out and started looking through them, until she came to the more graphic ones.

"Damn it Frodo you could have warned me about what I was about to see. I really did not need to see that side of Kurt." she said as she passed the pictures to Rachel.

"Yeah well, I thought I was the only one seeing that side of Kurt. Apparently I was wrong."

Rachel looked through the pictures shocked at what she was seeing.

"Who is the guy he's with?" Rachel asked.

"That my friend is Chandler Kiehl, the guy he was texting back and forth his senior year."

"Are you serious? When did he meet back up with him?"

"My guess is about two or three months ago. That's about the time he started to act differently."

Blaine told them everything that happened from when he first started suspecting Kurt of cheating all the way up to when he confronted Kurt about it and Kurt's reaction. He even told them how he ended up sleeping with Sam.

"Wow! And here Kurt made it sound like you were the one cheating and he was the innocent victim in all of this. Well at least now we know whose place he stays at when he doesn't stay home." Rachel said.

"I should have known something was off the way he insisted that I not come and say anything to you about this. He didn't want to truth to come out, because then he could no longer play the innocent victim and make you out to be the bad guy."

"I admit that my sleeping with Sam was just as wrong as what he was doing, but that was more of a reaction to what I found out about him. I didn't go over to Sam's place with the intent to sleep with him." Blaine said.

"So, you and Trouty huh? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I mean that's all I heard during your senior year, Blam this and Blam that and the Blam duets and constant hugs and you singing 'Against All Odds' to him."

"So you don't think I'm crazy for jumping right into a relationship with Sam so soon?"

"Now that I know what really happened, no. I think you two will be good together. I think you have more in common with Sam than you ever had with Kurt, so you have my blessings. Now I'm going to go home and wait for lady Hummel to come home so I can give him a piece of my mind."

"And what about you Rach? I know that Kurt is your best friend. Are you going to let this come between us or are we still good?"

"While I still think that you and Kurt are soul mates and that if you tried you could get through this, I will not be taking sides. If you are happy with Sam than I am happy for you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

With that Blaine gave both girls a hug before walking them to the door. They agreed to get together soon and go out before leaving. Blaine went back in the house and put the pictures away. He then fixed himself a light snack while he continued to wait for Sam to get off.

A few hours later Sam texted Blaine letting him know that his photo shoot was done and that he was on his way home. Blaine went through the house making sure everything was turned off before grabbing his overnight bag and heading out. He was staying the night over at Sam's place that night. Blaine got there before Sam did, but since he had a key he let himself in.

Sam retrieved his mail out of his mail box then headed up to his apartment. He was looking forward to seeing Blaine. Apparently Blaine was feeling the same way because as soon as Sam walked in the door, Blaine was all over him. He barely had time to close the door before Blaine had him pinned up against it, kissing him to within an inch of his life. Sam dropped his bag and his mail on the floor in favor of placing his hands on Blaine's hips and pulling him in closer.

Blaine moaned when he felt the outline of Sam's cock pressed up against his. As he started trailing kisses from Sam's mouth down his neck Sam was finally able to get words out.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

"I missed you today and I wanted to show you just how much." Blaine said between kisses.

"If this is how you're going to get when I'm gone for just a couple of hours, I can't wait to see what you do when I'm gone for a couple of days for a shoot that's on location somewhere."

"How about I give you a taste of what I would do?" Blaine said as he took one of Sam's hands and led him to the bedroom.

Once there Blaine turned them around and pushed Sam back on the bed. Sam scooted back towards the head of the bed and Blaine crawled up over him straddling his hips. He started at Sam's neck, leaving soft kisses and light bites all over while Sam again grabbed his hips and pulled them down while he grinded up into him. Blaine made his way up to Sam's ear and whispered,

"You have on way too many clothes."

"And just what do you plan to do about that?" Sam asked.

Blaine sat up, pulling Sam with him and they started to remove each other's clothes. By the time they were both naked Sam was back on his back and Blaine was between his legs licking from the base of Sam's cock all the way up to the tip. Then he wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly started to bob his head up and down taking in a little more of Sam's cock until he was deep throating it.

"Oh God, you're so good at that? That feels so good. You have to teach me how to do that." Sam said.

He ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and tried not to jerk his hips forward and chock his boyfriend. Blaine released him with a wet pop and started stroking him with his hand as he looked up at Sam.

"Anytime you want to practice just let me know. I'm willing to be your test subject if it will help you improve your skills."

Blaine started kissing back up Sam's body before reaching over in the night stand and pulling out the bottle of lube and condoms. He put a little lube on Sam's cock just the way Sam likes it before rolling the condom on him. He then put some more lube on Sam's condom covered cock and straddled his hips. He was about to lower himself down on it when Sam stopped him.

"Wait, we didn't prep you. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, I prepped myself while I was waiting for you to get home. I'm good, I'm ready."

With that Blaine slowly lowers himself onto Sam and enjoys that delicious burn he feels whenever Sam first penetrates him. They both moan out in pleasure.

"You feel so good. I love being with you like this" Sam whispered in Blaine's ear.

He then flipped them over so that he was on top of Blaine, spreading his legs open with his hips. They never lost their connection. Blaine looked up into Sam's eyes and as connected as they were physically, he felt an even stronger emotional connection to Sam.

"I never realized how much I wanted this, how much I wanted you until now, but now that I have you, Sam I'm never letting you go."

"That's good to hear, because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Sam kissed Blaine as he started to move in and out of him. It wasn't long before Blaine was moaning out and coming all over Sam's stomach. Sam tumbled over that edge soon after Blaine, leaving them both breathless. Sam rolled over off of Blaine and got rid of the condom. He then got a warm cloth from the bathroom to wipe him and Blaine off, then laid back in bed.

"So, how was your day? How was the photo shoot?"

"Oh, now I get the 'hi honey, how was your day' greeting? Today was good. The shoot was an easy one and surprisingly all of the models showed up on time. And how was your day?"

"My day was interesting. Guess who came to visit me today?"

"Please don't say Kurt."

"No, although I expect to be hearing from him soon. It was Santana looking more pissed off than I have ever seen her and Rachel."

"What did they want?"

"Apparently Kurt has been putting his own spin on why we broke up. He has been telling them that I was the one carrying on a secret relationship with you."

"Are you serious? What was he thinking? Didn't he know that the truth would come out?"

"I guess he didn't. You see, while he was telling them that I cheated on him, he would also tell them not to say anything to me about it. That he didn't want them to put me on the spot and make me feel worse than I already do. But he complained to Santana one time too many so she took it upon herself to come and confront me about it. I think Rachel just came along to make sure she didn't kill me or anything."

"So what happened?"

"To say I was pissed is an understatement. Here I agreed to not say anything about him and Chandler. I was willing to go along with 'we decided that we weren't the same people we were in high school and that we had grown too far apart. So I told them the truth and showed them the pictures."

"Wow, you showed them the pictures. I haven't even seen those yet."

"And you won't. The only naked male body I want you looking at is mine. Now I gave them the cleft note version of everything that happened and needless to say Santana was still pissed, just not at me anymore. She said she was going to give Kurt a piece of her mind which is why I'm expecting a call from Kurt anytime now."

"There was no comment about us being together now?"

"Santana was happy for us. She thinks we're good together, that we have a lot more in common. Rachel, being Kurt's best friend, still thinks that Kurt and I are soul mates and that if we tried we could get through this. She said that she won't take sides though."

"Sounds like your day was more interesting than mine. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Anything that doesn't require me to put clothes on."

Sam got up and put on some sweatpants and went out to the living room to get some take out menus. He picked up his bad and mail from where he dropped, putting the bag in the closet and the mail on the counter to go through later. He took the menus back into his room where he and Blaine decided on Chinese food take out. They called to have the food delivered.

When the food was delivered Sam took it back into his bedroom, got undressed and got back in bed where he and Blaine feed each other, shared kisses and just enjoyed each other's company. After they finished eating Sam got rid of the empty containers. Then they lounged around in bed for the rest of the evening watching movies and of course there was a lot of kissing and touching until they fell asleep.

Blaine woke up the next morning to soft kisses on his neck and a strong hand stroking his already hard cock. Having Sam's equally hard cock rubbing between his ass cheeks was an added bonus.

"Ummm, Good morning to you too." Blaine moaned. "I wouldn't mind waking up every morning like this, right next to you."

"Is that right?" Sam teased as he continued to kiss along Blaine's neck and shoulder."

Just as Blaine was about to turn over to have an even better morning his phone started ringing. He really wanted to ignore it, but he knew whoever it was would just call back.

"No, don't answer that." Sam groaned.

"You know if I don't, they'll just keep calling."

Blaine reached down and got his phone out if his pants pocket. He looked at the caller ID then turned the phone around to show Sam who was calling. Sam just sighed and flopped back on the pillows.

"I might as well answer it and get this over with." Blaine said as he hit the talk button on his phone.

"Good morning Kurt. What can do for you this morning?" Blaine answered calmly.

_"Don't you good morning me. How could you do this to me? I thought you said that you would never show anyone those pictures? Then you go behind my back and show them to Santana and Rachel. Do you hate me that much now?"_

"Yeah well I thought we were going to tell our friends that we broke up because we grew apart. Imagine my surprise when Santana and Rachel came knocking on my door accusing me cheating on you again and defending you like you had done no wrong."

_"They came to you? I told them not to confront you about this. I can't believe those bitches went behind my back. Some friends they are."_

"Do you even hear yourself Kurt? At what point are you going to start taking responsibility for your own actions. You cheat on me for over a month, but get mad at me for having you followed to get proof. I agreed not to tell the real reason why we broke up so you can save face and you go behind my back and tell our friends that I was the one carrying on an affair behind your back."

Sam heard Blaine's voice starting to rise and could tell that he was really getting upset. So he sat up next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close, to try and calm him down and let him know he was there for him.

"And now that our friends, who came knocking on my door on your behalf, know the truth you want to be mad at them for confronting me after you told them not to. You really do think that the world revolves around you."

_"What was I supposed to do Blaine? They weren't buying the 'we grew apart' story. They kept saying that we were too much in love to just all of a sudden grow apart. I had to tell them something."_

"So you throw me under the bus instead of telling them the truth? You're a real piece of work Kurt."

_"Oh don't act like you didn't gain anything from all of this. You finally got what you and I both know you always really wanted. You finally got Sam."_

"And you finally got who you obviously really wanted. How is Chandler doing? Is it still exciting for the two of you now that you no longer have to sneak around?"

_"Oh it's still very much exciting for us. Unlike my relationship with you, it's never a dull moment with us."_

"I'm glad to hear that. Now you just have to figure out how to keep Santana from going all Lima Heights on your ass for lying to her and it'll all be good. You have a good day now."

Blaine then hung up without waiting for Kurt to reply.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

Blaine took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just glad that that's done and over with. Now, I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

And just like that Kurt was completely forgotten about.

"Yes, I'm starving. Let's go make breakfast. I'm in the mood for pancakes." Sam said as he got up and put back on the sweatpants from last night and a white t-shirt.

He went to the bathroom before heading out to kitchen while Blaine used the bathroom. A few minutes later Blaine came out wearing some basketball shorts that he brought over and one of Sam's t-shirts. Sam was getting the ingredients together to make them pancakes while Blaine put the coffee on.

Blaine then sat at the counter and started going through Sam's mail from the day before. There was some junk mail, a few bills and then a large envelope from his building management.

"Sam, you have an envelope here from your building management that looks important."

"I didn't know we were at that stage in our relationship where we can go through each other's mail." Sam said teasingly. "It's about my lease. It's up at the end of next month and they want to know if I want to renew for another year or go to a month to month lease." Sam said opening up the envelope and taking the papers out.

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" Blaine asked looking over them.

"Not really, I mean I like this place and would like to renew my lease for another year, but then I was thinking when I cut back on modeling, committing to this place for another year might cut into my savings. But if I do a monthly lease then if I ever need to move I could just give a 30 day notice."

"Why would you cut back on your modeling? I thought you loved it?" Blaine asked.

"I do love modeling, but I don't think this is something I want to do forever. Hell, it's not something I can do forever. So since I had a lot of free time on my hands while my best friend was avoiding me" Sam said looking over at Blaine, "I started working on my art work. And I've gotten better so I enrolled in the summer sessions at the Pratt Institute and then I will go part time in the fall while I'm still modeling."

"That's great Sam. How come you didn't tell me? Can I see some of your work?"

Sam had Blaine watch the pancakes while he went into his room to get his sketch pad. He came back out with it and passed it to Blaine while he went back to the pancakes. Blaine started flipping through the book.

"These are really good Sam. And you're serious about going to Pratt?"

"I am serious about this."

"Then in that case you have to go with option 3 with your lease."

"What are you talking about? There was no third option."

"Yes it was, you just had to flip the paper over. You see here it is, option 3: Do not renew your lease, rent a storage unit to put all of your furniture in or donate it to a shelter that could really use it, pack up all of your clothes and other items you don't want to part with and move in with your awesome boyfriend."

"Ha ha ha, it doesn't really say that."

"No, but the offer is real. I meant what I said earlier Sam, about wanting to wake up next to you every morning."

"You don't think it's too soon for us to move in together? We haven't even been together a month yet."

"True, but we've been friends for years, and the amount of time we spend together either here or at my place it's like we practically live together already. This will just make it official."

"As tempting as that is I don't want to rush into something like this. I don't want to us to make this big move then decide that this is not what we want."

"Not what we want or not what I want? Something tells me that you're thinking that I might decide that I want Kurt back after all and will break up with you to get back together with him. Sam I can assure you that that is not going to happen."

Blaine got up and walked over to Sam making him look at him.

"When I told you last night that this is what I want, I meant that with all of my heart. I know that this may seem to soon or out of the blue, but I can look you in the eyes and honestly say that I love you Sam and I want your face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning."

Blaine then pulled Sam into a kiss to let him know that he meant every word. Sam kissed him back with all the feeling he could to show that he felt the same way. He broke the kiss when he remembered that he was still cooking.

"I love you too Blaine, and if you're sure about this, I mean absolutely, 100% sure then I guess you have yourself a new roommate."

"I am 1000% sure that this is what I want." Blaine said with the biggest smile Sam has ever seen on his face.

So they sat down to eat breakfast and to start making plan to get Sam moved in ASAP!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
